nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk Stars
Hunting Dusk Stars with Mr. Chazokov In Part Two: Weird Autumn, Mae can meet Mr. Chazokov on the roof to hunt dusk stars. Dusk stars are described as wandering stars that only appear for a few weeks in the spring and fall, and they are visible due to a trick of the atmosphere and the light of the setting sun. Nine dusk stars can be located, two each day Mae and Mr. Chazokov meet. Dusk Stars and Their Lore First Night On the first night, Mr. Chazokov and Mae can see two dusk stars: Castys and Dohr the Murderer. Castys looks like a fox in a straight jacket. She is falling head first, with bubbles rising from her open mouth. Mr. Chazokov says she was a woman who built a tower to heaven. The gods punished her by drowning her in the sea, but Castys refused to die. Dohr the Murderer is a constellation of a cat carrying a sword and holding the decapitated head of a mouse king. Mr. Chazokov tells the story of how Dohr passed Behrn the King’s procession in the street. Dohr did not cheer, and the King took offense to this. Behrn insulted Dohr, Dohr’s family, Dohr’s village, and so on until he was down to insulting Dohr’s chickens. Dohr took revenge by first murdering Behrn’s chickens, then his ancestral village, then his family. And when he came to Behrn, the King was silent. Mr. Chazokov finishes by saying that it is a true story and real people died. Second Night Sterling the Seer is a constellation of a crocodile in tattered clothes laying down on the ground with a ball moving quickly towards them. One day, his king met a new sage- and astronomer. She showed the king how the stars and planets orbit in regular patterns, and why. And the king kicked Sterling out of his quarters for the seer had long told the king a different story about the stars. Simone the Fighter is a constellation of a reindeer in a long coat with a musket in its hands. Simone lived in a good land, but under every good land are the roots of oppression, and in this land those roots took hold and choked out all else. When the border closed and the curfew began, Simone and her comrades began to plot. They infiltrated, they sabotaged, and they freed prisoners. Simone was one of the first to be identified but she evaded capture even as the wanted posters went up. As whispers of her grew throughout the land more and more of her neighbors prayed in the night that Simone would be their salvation. We do not know where Simone is buried, but we do know that when things boiled over she lead a charge against the palace gates, and behind those gates were canons. Many years later when the mass graves were exhumed her bones were mixed with so many others, it was said that she now lives on in the bones of all of her country. Third Night Big Snake is a constellation of a distressed snake with arrows puncturing its body. Big Snake emerged from the Earth and made war upon the villages. As he wrapped himself around them, the villagers saw that they were encircled by the same big snake and they came together, and together they slew the big snake. Tehrn the Medium is a constellation of a bird with a scraggly beard and a cone-shaped hat falling to the ground. In life, he spoke with the dead. When he died, his own spirit returned and spoke through him. Fourth Night Adina Astra is a constellation of a crocodile with a fez and circular glasses with a lantern. Adina journeyed to the frozen lake, and traversed unknown faraway lands. She, in her quest, turned her back on the sky and journeyed down into the earth where her stars were no longer over her head. She was never seen again. Ferdinand the Mountaineer is a constellation of a bear in climbing clothes with a rope around their body holding a flag defensively. Ferdinand was from a flat land. He dreamed of mountains and devoted his life to climbing them. He returned home and complained that the sky felt heavy. He had been up in the clouds, and now they rested hard upon him. Fifth Night The Firemaker is a constellation of a bird in tattered winter clothes sitting in front of a fire. The Firemaker is a wanderer in the cold and dark, making a fire and huddling up to it for light and warmth. Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Mythology